


I Won't Ever Be Anywhere But Here

by SenI



Category: Avengers, Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenI/pseuds/SenI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint/Coulson domestic fluffy fanart inspired by an adorable fanfic. Phil sets up a lovely dinner for his husband and Clint playfully decides to turn it into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Ever Be Anywhere But Here

***So I'm posting a few of my more naughty drawings, starting with my Avengers ones. All of my art stuff goes up either here http://emo-nerd.deviantart.com/ or here http://www.y-gallery.net/user/falloutpunk/ if you wanna check out more.***

 

This is definitely one of my favourite pieces I've ever done *squee* Not only did the faces and poses turn out nice, it just looks really cute, romantic and playful while also being sexy. ... _Ok quit whackin off Sen._ Plus I FINALLY did a drawing of my other OTP (when it comes to The Avengers I have several lol).

Anyway this was done for another lovely fic, that is equally as cute, sweet, romantic, and sexy, so I think I did it justice :D It's called "No Rush" by ingenious_spark and you should definitely read it http://archiveofourown.org/works/474241 Title from "Stutter" by Mariana's Trench.

 

**PACMAN SOCKS!**

[](http://s66.beta.photobucket.com/user/falloutpunk/media/clintcoulson2.jpg.html)  



End file.
